Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział I
– Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – Na wieki wieków, moja Agato, a dokąd to wędrujecie, co? – We świat, do ludzi, dobrodzieju kochany – w tyli świat!... – zakreśliła kijaszkiem łuk od wschodu do zachodu. Ksiądz spojrzał bezwiednie w tę dal i rychło przywarł oczy, bo nad zachodem wisiało oślepiające słońce; a potem spytał ciszej, lękliwiej jakby... – Wypędzili was Kłębowie, co? A może to ino niezgoda?... może... Nie zaraz odrzekła, wyprostowała się nieco, powlekła ciężko starymi wypełzłymi oczami po polach ojesieniałych, pustych i po dachach wsi, zanurzonej w sadach. – I... nie wypędzali... jakżeby... dobre są ludzie – krewniaki. Niezgody też nijakiej być nie było. Samam ino zmiarkowała, że trza mi w świat. Z cudzego woza to złaź choć i w pół morza. Trza było... roboty już la mnie nie miały... na zimę idzie, to jakże – darmo mi to dadzą warzę abo i ten kąt do spania?... A że rychtyk i ciołka odsadzili od maci... a i gąski, bo to już zimne nocki, trza zagnać pod strzechę, tom i zrobiła miejsce... jakże, bydlątek szkoda, Boże, stworzenie też... A ludzie dobre, bo mię choć latem przytulą, kąta ani tej łyżki strawy nie żałują, że se człowiek kiej jaka gospodyni paraduje... A na zimę we świat, po proszonym. Niewiela mi potrza, to se u dobrych ludzi uproszę i do zwiesny z Panajezusową łaską przechyrlam, a jeszcze się coś niecoś grosza uścibi – to rychtyk la nich na przednowek... krewniaki przeciech... A już ta Jezusiczek przenajsłodszy biedoty opuścić nie opuści. – Nie opuści, nie – zawołał gorąco i wstydliwie wsadził jej w garść złotówkę. – Dobrodzieju nasz serdeczny, dobrodzieju! Przypadła mu do kolan roztrzęsioną głową, a łzy jak groch posypały się po jej twarzy szarej i zradlonej jak te jesienne podorówki. – Idźcie z Bogiem, idźcie – szeptał zakłopotany podnosząc ją z ziemi. Zebrała drżącymi rękami torby i kijaszek z jeżem na końcu, przeżegnała się i poszła szeroką, wyboistą drogą ku lasom; raz w raz tylko odwracała się ku wsi, ku polom, na których kopano kartofle; i na te dymy pastusich ognisk, co się snuły nisko nad ścierniskami – poglądała żałośnie, aż i zniknęła za przydrożnymi krzami . A ksiądz usiadł z powrotem na kółkach od pługa, zażył tabaki i rozłożył brewiarz, ale oczy ześlizgiwały mu się z czerwonych liter i leciały po ogromnych, w jesiennej zadumie pogrążonych ziemiach, to po bladym niebie błądziły lub zatrzymywały się na parobku, pochylonym nad pługiem. – Walek... bruzda krzywa... te... – zawołał unosząc się nieco i chodził już oczami krok za krokiem za parą tłustych siwków, ciągnących pług ze skrzypem. Zaczął znowu bezwiednie przebiegać czerwone litery brewiarza i poruszać ustami, ale co chwila gonił oczami siwki, to stadko wron, które ostrożnie, z wyciągniętymi dziobami podskakiwały w bruździe i raz w raz, za każdym świstem bata, za każdym nawrotem pługa, podrywały się ciężko, padały zaraz na zorane zagony i ostrzyły dzioby o twarde, zeschłe skiby. – Walek! a śmignij no prawą po portkach, bo zostaje! Uśmiechnął się, bo jakoż po bacie prawa już równo ciągnęła, a gdy konie doszły do drogi, uniósł się żywo poklepał je przyjaźnie po karkach, aż wyciągały do niego nozdrza i przyjacielsko obwąchiwały twarz. – Heeet–aa! – wołał śpiewnie Walek, wyciągnął błyszczący jakby ze srebra pług, uniósł go lekko, pociągnął konie lejcami, że zatoczyły krótki łuk, wraził krój błyszczący w rżysko, śmignął batem, konie pociągły z miejsca, aż zgrzytnęły orczyki – i orał dalej wielki łan ziemi, co pod prostym kątem spadał od drogi po pochyłości i niby długi wątek zgrzebnych skib rozciągał się aż ku wsi, leżącej nisko i jakby zatopionej w czerwonawych i żółtawych sadach. Cicho było, ciepło i nieco sennie. Słońce, chociaż to był już koniec września, przygrzewało jeszcze niezgorzej – wisiało w połowie drogi między południem a zachodem, nad lasami, że już krze i kamionki, i grusze po polach, a nawet zeschłe twarde skiby kładły za się cienie mocne i chłodne. Cisza była na polach opustoszałych i upajająca słodkość w powietrzu, przymglonym kurzawą słoneczną; na wysokim, bladym błękicie leżały gdzieniegdzie bezładnie porozrzucane ogromne białe chmury niby zwały śniegów, nawiane przez wichry i postrzępione. A pod nimi, jak okiem ogarnąć, leżały szare pola niby olbrzymia misa o modrych wrębach lasów – misa, przez którą, jak srebrne przędziwo rozbłysłe w słońcu, migotała się w skrętach rzeka spod olch i łozin nadbrzeżnych. Wzbierała w pośrodku wsi w ogromny podłużny staw i uciekała na północ wyrwą wśród pagórków; na dnie kotliny, dokoła stawu, leżała wieś i grała w słońcu jesiennymi barwami sadów – niby czerwono–żółta liszka, zwinięta na szarym liściu łopianu, od której do lasów wyciągało się długie, splątane nieco przędziwo zagonów, płachty pól szarych, sznury miedz pełnych kamionek i tarnin–tylko gdzieniegdzie w tej srebrnawej szarości rozlewały się strugi złota – łubiny żółciły się kwiatem pachnącym, to bielały omdlałe, wyschłe łożyska strumieni albo leżały piaszczyste senne drogi i nad nimi rzędy potężnych topoli z wolna wspinały się na wzgórza i pochylały ku lasom. Ksiądz ocknął się z zapatrzenia, bo długi, żałosny ryk rozległ się gdzieś niedaleko, aż wrony poderwały się z krzykiem i skośnym rzutem leciały na kopaniska– a czarny migocący cień biegł za nimi dołem po rżyskach i podorówkach. Przysłonił ręką oczy i patrzył pod słońce – drogą od lasów szła jakaś dziewczyna i ciągnęła za sobą na postronku dużą, czerwoną krowę; gdy przechodziła obok, pochwaliła Boga i chciała skręcić, aby księdza pocałować w rękę, ale krowa szarpnęła ją w bok i znowu ryczeć zaczęła. – Na sprzedanie prowadzisz, co? – Ni... ino do młynarzowego bysia... a stójże, zapowietrzona... Wściekłaś się czy co! – wołała zadyszana; usiłując powstrzymać, ale krowa ją pociągnęła, że już obie gnały w dyrdy, aż kurz je zakrył obłokiem. A potem wlókł się ciężko po piaszczystej drodze Żyd szmaciarz, pchał przed sobą taczki dobrze naładowane, bo raz w raz przysiadał i ciężko dyszał. – Co tam słychać, Moszku? – Co słychać?... Komu dobrze, to i dobrze słychać... Kartofle , chwała Bogu obrodziły, żyto sypie, kapusta będzie. Kto ma kartofle, kto ma żyto, kto ma kapustę temu dobrze słychać! – Pocałował księdza w rękaw, założył na kark pas od taczek i pchał dalej, lżej już, bo zaczynał się spadek łagodny. A potem szedł środkiem drogi w kurzawie, bo zamiatał nogami, ślepy dziad, prowadzony przez tłustego kundla na sznurku. A potem leciał od lasu chłopak z butelką, ale ten ujrzawszy księdza przy drodze okrążył go z dala i biegł na przełaj pól do karczmy. To znowu chłop z sąsiedniej wsi wiózł zboże do młyna albo Żydówka pędziła stado kupionych gęsi. A każdy pochwalił Boga, zamienił słów parę i szedł w swoją drogę, odprowadzany życzliwym słowem i spojrzeniem księdza, któren, że już słońce było coraz niżej, powstał i krzyknął do Walka: – Doórz do brzózek i do domu... na nic się konie zmachają. I poszedł wolno miedzami, odmawiał półgłosem modlitwy i jasnym, pełnym kochania spojrzeniem ogarnia pola... ...Rzędy kobiet czerwieniły się na kopaniskach... rozlegał się gruchot zsypywanych do wozów kartofli... miejscami orano jeszcze pod siew... stada krów srokatych pasły się na ugorach... długie, popielate zagony rdzawiły się młodą szczotką zbóż wschodzących... to gęsi niby płaty śniegów bieliły się na wytartych, zrudziałych łąkach... krowa gdzieś zaryczała... ogniska się paliły i długie, niebieskie warkocze dymów ciągnęły się nad zagonami... Wóz zaturkotał albo pług zgrzytnął o kamienie... to cisza znowu obejmowała ziemię na chwilę, że słychać było głuchy bełkot rzeki i turkot młyna, schowanego za wsią, w zbitym gąszczu drzew pożółkłych... to znowu śpiewka się zerwała lub krzyk nie wiadomo skąd powstały leciał nisko, tłukł się po bruzdach i dołach i tonął bez echa w jesiennej szarości, na ścierniskach oprzędzonych srebrnymi pajęczynami, w pustych sennych drogach, nad którymi pochylały się jarzębiny o krwawych, ciężkich głowach... to włóczono role i tuman szarego, przesłonecznionego kurzu podnosił się za bronami, wydłużał i pełzał aż na wzgórze i opadał, a spod niego niby z obłoku wychylał się bosy chłop, z gołą głową, przewiązany płachtą – szedł wolno, nabierał ziarna z płachty i siał ruchem monotonnym, nabożnym i błogosławiącym ziemi, dochodził do końca zagonów, nabierał z worka zboża, nawracał i z wolna podchodził pod wzgórze, że najpierw głowa rozczochrana, potem ramiona, a w końcu już był cały widny na tle słońca z tym samym błogosławiącym ruchem siejby; z tym samym świętym rzutem rozrzucał zboże, co jak złoty pył kolistym wirem padało na ziemię. Ksiądz szedł coraz wolniej, czasem przystawał, aby odetchnąć, to znowu obejrzał się na swoje siwki, to przyglądał się chłopakom, obtłukującym kamieniami ogromną gruszę, aż hurmem przybiegli do niego i chowając ręce za siebie całowali w rękaw sutanny. Pogładził ich po głowach i rzekł upominająco: – Nie łamcie ino gałęzi, bo na bezrok gruszek mieć nie będziecie. – My nie rzucalim na gruszki, ino że tam jest gapie gniazdo – ozwał się śmielszy. Ksiądz się uśmiechnął dobrotliwie i zaraz znowu przystanął przy kopaczkach. – Szczęść Boże w robocie! – Boże zapłać, dziękujemy! – odpowiedzieli razem, prostując się, i ruszyli wszyscy do ucałowania rąk dobrodzieja kochanego. – Pan Bóg dał latoś urodzaj na kartofle, co? – mówił wyciągając otwartą tabakierkę do mężczyzn – brali sumiennie i z szacunkiem w szczypty, nie śmiejąc przy nim zażywać. – Juści, kartofle kiej kocie łby i dużo pod krzami. – Ha, to świnie zdrożeją, bo jaki taki chciał będzie wsadzać do karmika. – Już i tak drogie; na zarazę latem wyginęły, a i do Prus kupują. – Prawda, prawda. A czyje to ziemniaki kopiecie? – A Borynowe. – Gospodarza nie widzę, tom i rozeznać nie rozeznał. – Ociec pojechali z moim ano do boru. – A to wy, Anna, jakże się macie? – zwrócił się do młodej, przystojnej kobiety w czerwonej chustce na głowie , która, że ręce miała uwalane ziemią, przez zapaskę ujęła jego rękę i pocałowała. – Jakże się ma ten wasz chłopak, com go to we żniwa chrzcił? – Bóg zapłać dobrodziejowi, zdrów, się chowa i coś niecoś bałykuje. – No, zostańcie z Bogiem. – Panu Bogu oddajem. I ksiądz skręcił na prawo, ku cmentarzowi, który leżał z tej strony wsi, przy topolami wysadzonej drodze. Długo za nim spoglądali w milczeniu, na jego smukłą, pochyloną nieco postać, dopiero gdy przeszedł niskie, kamienne ogrodzenie cmentarza i szedł między mogiłami ku kaplicy, co stała wpośród pożółkłych brzóz i klonów czerwonych, rozwiązały się im języki. – Lepszego to i na całym świecie nie znaleźć – zaczęła któraś z kobiet. – Juści, chciały go też zabrać do miasta... żeby ociec z wójtem nie jeździli prosić biskupa, to byśwa go i nie mieli... Kopta no, ludzie, kopta, bo do wieczora mało daleko, a ziemniaków mało wiele! – mówiła Anna wysypując swój kosz na kupę żółcącą się na rozkopanej ziemi, pełnej zeschłych łęcin. Wzięli się chyżo za robotę i w cichości, że ino słychać było dziabanie motyczek o twardą ziemię, a czasem suchy dźwięk żelaza o kamień. Czasami ktoś niektoś wyprostował zgięty i zbolały grzbiet, odetchnął głęboko, popatrzył bezmyślnie na siejącego przed nimi i znowu kopał, wybierał z szarej ziemi żółte ziemniaki i rzucał do kosza, przed się stojącego. Ludzi. było kilkanaścioro, przeważnie starych kobiet i komorników, a za nimi bieliły się dwa krzyżaki, u których w płachtach leżały dzieci raz w raz popłakując. – A tak i stara poszła we świat – zaczęła Jagustynka. – Kto? – spytała Anna podnosząc się. – A stara Agata. – Na żebry... – Juści, że na żebry! Hale! nie na słodkości, ino na żebry. Obrobiła krewniaków, wysłużyła się im bez lato, to już ją puściły na wolny dech. – Wróci na zwiesnę, to im naznosi w torebeczkach, a to i cukru, a to i harbaty, a to i grosza coś niecoś; zaraz ją będą miłowały, każą spać w łóżku, pod pierzyną, robić nie dadzą, coby se wypoczena. A wujna, a ciotka jej mówią, póki tego ostatniego szelążka od niej nie wyciągną... A jesienią to już la niej miejsca nie ma w sieni ani we chliwie. Scierwy, psie krewniaki i zapowietrzone – wybuchała Jagustynka i taki gniew ją przejął, że stara jej twarz posiniała. – Biednemu to zawsze na ten przykład wiatr w oczy dorzucił jeden z komorników, stary, wynędzniały chłop z krzywą gębą. – Kopta no, ludzie, kopta – popędzała Anna nierada tokowi rozmowy. Jagustynka, że to długo nie mogła bez gadania, to spojrzała na siejącego i rzekła: – Te Paczesie to stare chłopy, że jaże im już kłaki nałbach puszczają... – Ale kawalery zawdy – rzekła insza kobieta. – A tyle dziewuch się starzeje albo i służby szukać idzie... – Przeciech, a one mają cały półwłóczek i jeszeze łączkę za młynem. – Juści, abo to im matka da się żenić... abo to im popuści... – A kto by krowy doił, kto by opierał, kto by kole gospodarstwa abo i śwyń chodził... – Obrządzają se matulę i Jagusię, bo jakże, Jagna kiej pani jaka, kiej i druga dziedziczka, ino się stroi... a myje, a w lusterku przegląda, a warkocze zaplata. – I patrzy ino, kogo by puścić pod pierzynę, któren aby mocny! – dorzuciła znowu ze złym uśmiechem Jagustynka. – Józek Banachów posyłał z wódką – nie chciała. – Cie... dziedziczka zapowietrzona. – A stara ino w kościele siaduje, a na książce się modli, a na odpusty chodzi! – Prawda, ale czarownica to też jest ; a Wawrzonowym krowom to chto mleko odebrał, co? A jak na Jadamowego chłopaka, co jej śliwki w sadku obrywał, jakieś złe słowo powiedziała, to mu się zaraz taki kołtun zbił i tak go pokręciło, Jezus! – I ma tu błogosławieństwo Boże być nad narodem, kiej takie we wsi siedzą... – A drzewiej, kiej jeszcze krowy pasałam tatusiowe, to baczę, że takie ze wsi wyganiali – dodała znowu Jagustynka. – Tym się krzywda nie stanie, bo ma ją kto strzec...i zniżając głos do szeptu, a patrząc z ukosa na Annę, co kopała na przedzie pierwszą z kraja redlinę, szeptała Jagustynka sąsiadkom: – A pono pierwszy do obrony to ano chłop Hanki... cieka się on za Jagną kiej ten pies.:. – Laboga... moiściewy... cudeńka prawicie... Hale! to by już grzech i obraza boska była... – szeptały do siebie kopiąc i nie podnosząc głów. – A bo to on jeden... a to jak za suką, tak chłopaki za nią ganiają. – A bo też urodę ma, to ma; wypasiona kiej jałowica, biała na gębie, a ślepie to ma rychtyk jak te lnowe kwiatki... a mocna, że i niejeden chłop jej nie uradzi... , – A bo to co robi, ino żre a wysypia się, to nie ma urodna być... Milczały długą chwilę, bo trzeba było kartofle wysypywać na kupę. A potem już z rzadka pogadywały to o tym, to o owym aż i zamilkły, bo któraś dojrzała, że od wsi rżyskiem bieży Józka Borynianka. , Jakoż i ta nadbiegała zziajana i już z daleka krzyczała: – Hanka, a chodźcie ino do chałupy, bo krowie się cosik stało. – Jezus Maria, a której?... – A to ci graniastej... a to ci... tchu złapać nie mogę..– – Loboga, aże mnie zatknęło, myślałam, że mojej...–zawołała z ulgą Anna. – Witek ją co dopiero przygnał, bo gajowy ich wypędził z zagajów. Krowa się zlachała, bo taka śpaśna... i zaraz przed oborą upadła... i ani pić nie pije, ani żreć nie żre, ino się tarza, a ryczy, że loboga! – Ojca to nie ma? – Ni, tatulo jeszcze nie przyjechali. O Jezus, mój Jezus, taka krowa, co na raz dobrze i garniec mleka dawała. A chodźcież rychło. – Duchem ci lecę, w to oczymgnienie. Jakoż i wyjęła dziecko z płachty, nadziała mu czapeczkę z kutasikami, okręciła zapaską i poszła żywo, a taka była strwożona wieścią, że nawet nie opuściła wełniaka, zapomniała do cna, aż jej odsłonięte do kolan nogi bieliły się po roli. Józka biegła przodem. A kopacze, każdy okrakiem nad swoją redliną, posuwali się z wolna, kopiąc leniwiej, jako że nikt nie pilił i nie poganiał. Słońce już się przetaczało na zachód i jakby rozżarzone biegiem szalonym czerwieniło się kołem ogromnym i zsuwało za czarne, wysokie lasy. Mrok gęstniał i pełzał już po polach; sunął bruzdami, czaił się po rowach, wzbierał w gąszczach i z wolna rozlewał się po ziemi, przygaszał, ogarniał i tłumił barwy, że tylko czuby drzew, wieże i dachy kościoła gorzały płomieniami. A niektórzy ściągali już z pól do domów. Głosy ludzkie, rżenia, porykiwania, turkoty wozów coraz ostrzej brzmiały w cichym, omroczonym powietrzu. Sygnaturka na kościele zaczęła dzwonić Anioł Pański spiżowym świergotem, że ludzie przystawali i szept pacierzów, niby szemranie opadających listków, padał w mroki. Ze śpiewami a pokrzykami wesołymi spędzano bydło z pastwisk, co ciżbą szło drogami w tumanach kurzawy, że tyłko raz w raz wychylały się z niej głowy potężne i rogi krzaczaste. Owce pobekiwały tu i ówdzie, to gęsi zerwały się z pastwisk i stadami leciały, całe w zorzach zachodu zatopione, że tylko krzyk przenikliwy znaczył je w powietrzu. – Ale szkoda, ta graniasta to sielna krowa. – I..: nie na biedaka trafiło. – A tak i bydlątka żal, co się zmarnuje. – Gospodyni Boryna nie ma, to wszystko leci kiej przez sito. – A bo to Hanka nie gospodyni? – La siebie... jakby na komornym u ojca siedzą, tu juści patrzą, aby ino na swoją stronę coś niecoś urwać, a ojcowego niechta pies pilnuje. – A Józka, że to jeszcze skrzat głupi, to i cóż poradzi? –Hale, abo to Boryna nie mógłby gront oddać Antkowi, co? – A sam pójdzie do nich na wycug, co?... Starzyście. Wawrzku, a do cna jeszcze głupi – zaczęła żywo Jagustynka. – Ho, ho, Boryna jeszcze krzepki, może się ożenić, a głupi by był, żeby dzieciom zapisywał. – Hale, krzepki to juści, że jest, ale już ma ze sześćdziesiąt roków. – Nie bój się, Wawrzku, każda młódka pójdzie za niego, niechby tylko rzekł. – Już dwie żony pochował. – Niech se pochowa i trzecią, Panie Boże mu pomóż, a niech dzieciom, póki żyw, nie daje ni staja, ni liszki jednej, ni tyle, co trepem przydepnie. Ścierwy, wyrychtowałyby go, kiej moje mnie. Dałyby mu wycugi że na wyrobek by chodził, z głodu by zdychał abo i na żebry, po proszonym szedł. Oddaj ino, co masz, dzieciom – to ci oddadzą; rychtyk ci tego starczy na sznureczek abo i na ten kamień do szyi... – Ludzie, a to czas do domu, mroczeje. – Czas, czas! Słońce już zaszło. Pozbierali prędko motyczki, koszyki, to dwojaki od obiadów i szli wolno gęsiego miedzą, pogadując coś niecoś,a tylko stara Jagustynka wykrzykiwała wciąż namiętnie na dzieci własne, a potem już i na wszystkich pomstowała. A równo z nimi jakaś dziewczyna gnała maciorę z prosiętami i śpiewała cienkim głosikiem: Aj, nie chodź kiele woza, Aj, nie trzymaj się osi, Aj, nie daj chłopu gęby,– – Cie, głupia, wrzeszczy, kiejby ją kto ze skóry obdzierał. Kategoria:Chłopi